Night of Champions Fallout
by axelmaniac
Summary: Set at Night of Champions. Enjoy the Ambrose/Jericho smut.


Dean Ambrose was not happy and that was clear by how he avoided everyone in the back who tried to speak to him. He had one mission that was to find the man that caused him to lose against the Wyatt Family just that long ago. Of course, Roman was following Dean as he tried to stop him, but Ambrose pushed him back and told him to back off. For once, Roman actually did what he was told and backed off of Ambrose and let him do whatever it is that he was going to do. He now stormed off to the locker room because he knew Jericho would be in there. Once he got to the locker room, he pushed the door open as he let it slam against the wall, but he didn't really care. He walked into the room, letting the door shut on its own as he scanned the room for the man he was looking for. Once his eyes locked onto the target, he grinned.

Fellow superstars knew that Ambrose was up to something and so one by one the superstars left the locker room to avoid being thrown into whatever the superstar had in mind. Once everyone had left, he began to walk towards the older superstar. "Chris!" He said as he got the attention right away as the older superstar looked up from the bench he was sitting on. "Yes? How can I help you, Ambrose?" He asked with an obvious smirk on his face. He knew Ambrose was mad about the outcome, but he didn't care. "We picked you as our partner and you let us down. That is no acceptable in my book." He growled as he looked down at the superstar. "And I'm supposed to care?" He asked as he stood up, now getting in the face of Ambrose.

That was a big mistake on the part of Jericho, because the moment he got in his face, Ambrose grabbed a handful of the blonde locks of Jericho as he had a pretty tight grip. He yanked his head back slightly as he growled once again. "You showed us absolutely no respect out there. I'm going to make you learn a thing or two about disrespecting someone like me." He said as he shoved the older superstar down onto his knees. He now used his free hand to unbuckle his belt and to unzip is his pants. Jericho struggled to get free, but the grip on his hair was too tight. If he would struggle anymore, the younger superstar would probably rip his hair out. Once Ambrose got his belt off and his pants down, he now stood there in a pair of tight black boxer briefs. He had an obvious bulge and Jericho could see it. By far, Ambrose was the biggest superstar he had ever seen.

"Take them off and suck my dick, old man." He growled down at the older male as Jericho obeyed his command. He pulled down the tight briefs and was hit in the face with a thick nine inch cut cock. Once he got the briefs down to his ankles, he grabbed a hold of the base of his cock before he took the large head past his lips. He inched his way down as he took all that he could down his throat, which was almost all of it, before he gagged around him and pulled himself up. "Yeah, such a good fucking mouth." He said as he let go of his hair, as he now stripped himself of his shirt that hugged his muscles, as the older male began to bob his head up and down, making sure to please the younger superstar. "Ahh, yeah…" He moaned as the older male worked his cock like a pro. Jericho knew this wasn't going to be it and he was well prepared for what was to come next.

He continued to work the males cock as he now tried to take more than he could down his throat. To his surprise, he managed to take it all, but he didn't hold it for too long. He gagged once again as he pulled up and took his mouth off of his cock. When he did that, saliva dripped from the head and onto the floor as Ambrose smirked. "Get on your fucking knees and bend over." He growled as the older male nodded his head, before he turned himself off and got on all fours. He was still in his wrestling gear, so when he bent over, his trunks hugged his ass perfectly. "So fucking hot." He said as he dropped down his knees in front of the older superstar. He grabbed the top of Jericho's trunks as he slowly inched them down his ass. He had a nice ass and Ambrose knew that. It was secretly one of his all the fantasies to see the ass up close and right now, that fantasy was coming true for him. Once the trunks were down, Jericho kicked them to the floor the best he could. Ambrose now smacked his ass, causing a moan to escape the lips of the Canadian superstar. "Yeah, you like that?" He asked as he smacked his ass once again, this time harder than before. "Fuck yeah." He moaned as the harder smack caused a stinging sensation to rush through his cheeks.

He now parted the older superstars' cheeks, before he buried his face into his ass. He licked his hole, before he shoved his tongue deep inside of him. He massaged his walls with his tongue, and he could tell that the male liked it due to the moans that were flowing past his lips. He now began to push his tongue out of him, before he darted it back inside. He tongue fucked his tight hole for a few short moments before he pulled back. Now, he brought his own fingers to his mouth as he sucked on two of them, getting them nice and wet for the tight hole in front of him. Once they were coated in a good amount of his saliva, he pulled them out of his mouth and brought them down to Jericho's tight hole. Without any warning, he pushed his two fingers inside of him as he pushed them as far as they would go. Now, he pulled them out and pushed them back in as he did that over and over, until the hole he was finger fucking was stretched to his liking.

"Hope you can handle my big thick cock, but then again, I could care less if you can or not." He said as he lined himself up before he pushed into him. Yeah, it hurt the older male, but he liked it. Ambrose pushed his entire length inside of him. He wasted no time on thrusting his hips at a fast, hard, rough pace as his massive balls slapped against his ass. "Such a nice fucking ass." He growled out lustfully as he slammed his thick cock in and out of him. As the younger superstar dominated the older superstar, Jericho reached down between his legs as he began to stroke himself. He managed to match his strokes with the thrusts as he stroked himself at a fast pace. "Ugh, fuck. Fuck me, Ambrose." He moaned as he was in heaven right now. Ambrose now began to pick up his pace as he violently fucked the male. While he was doing that, he stabbed at his prostate with each thrust and he knew that if he kept that up, Jericho wouldn't last much longer. He didn't want him to cum just yet, at least not until he came first.

He slowed his thrusts down, before pulled out of the male as he roughly pushed him so that he was lying on his back. He then grabbed his legs and placed his kick pad covered feet onto his shoulder. To Ambrose, this was fucking hot. Now only was he doing something he always wanted to do, but he was doing it while the older male was still wearing his kick pads. He couldn't explain why that so hot to him, but it was. He now lined himself back up, before he pushed his thick, large cock back inside of him. That caused a loud moan to escape the older superstars lips and they kept coming and coming with each thrust that Ambrose did. He had a good fast, hard, rough pace going once again as he stabbed at his prostate once again. "So fucking close…" He growled as he picked up his pace as he began to violently thrust inside of him, again. While he did that, a Jericho went back to stroking himself and he knew he was close too.

"Cum inside me, Ambrose." Jericho moaned as he stroked himself faster. Hearing his words was the thing that sent him over the edge. He pushed his cock balls deep inside of him as he began to shoot four thick white loads inside him. "Fuckkk." He grunted as he finished shooting his load. Now, Jericho stroked himself still at the fast pace, before he began to shoot his thick, white ropes of cum all over his chest. His cum coated his stomach and some managed to shoot up onto his chest. Ambrose now pulled out of him as he panted, trying to catch his breath. After a few very short moments, he finally caught his breath as he grinned at the older male. "Learn you lesson, old man?" He asked as the superstar nodded his head. Ambrose brought his fingers down Jericho's chest as he scooped up some of the cum that was lying there, before he brought it to his lips. He licked the cum off, moaning at the delicious taste. "Good. If you ever disrespect me again, you'll know what's coming for you." He said as he stood up and put his clothes on, before he walked out of the locker room, leaving Jericho lying on the floor covered in his own cum. He now got up off the floor as he took his kick pads off and wondered into the shower area to clean himself up.


End file.
